


December 14th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [14]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 14th

“Seriously, hyung? Why? Why does he have to join me?” ChangMin all but whined when JaeJoong put a shopping list into his hand together with their purse for grocery shopping.

“Because for one, you need someone to help you carry those bags. And no, you will not use your car for a market that is ten minutes away by foot,” JaeJoong declared and shoved ChangMin into the corridor. He stopped Changmin's contradiction with the first but, “No buts. YunHo and YooChun are busy themselves with other chores. Be thankful that JunSu asked to help.” With that JaeJoong shoved him into the entry hall, crossed his arms and waited until ChangMin got dressed under incoherent grumbles and followed JunSu outside.

“I'm not as useless as you think I am,” JunSu declared with a pout and shoved his hands into his pockets.

ChangMin raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe not, but the others are more useful.” To prove his estimation of JunSu's usefulness, or uselessness for that matter, the older slipped twice on their way to the market, blurted his name so loud when he stood at the butcher counter that they had to hurry with their shopping with a bunch of fans appearing on every corner and slipping again on their hurried way back. This time just once but ChangMin wouldn't have been ChangMin if he didn't let JunSu feel his sarcasm over his usefulness.

When they returned, JaeJoong promised to himself to never let the two get the groceries together again.


End file.
